dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Aragaki Yui
Profile *'Name:' 新垣結衣 (あらがき ゆい) *'Name (romaji):' Aragaki Yui *'Nicknames:' Gakky (ガッキー), Yuibo (ゆいぼ) *'Profession:' Actress, fashion model, singer, seiyū, and occasional radio show host *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Naha, Okinawa, Japan *'Height:' 169cm *'Star sign:' Gemini *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Parents and two older sisters *'Talent agency:' LesPros TV Shows *Kemono ni Narenai Watashitachi (NTV, 2018) *Code Blue Mou Hitotsu No Senjou (Fuji TV, 2018) as Shiraishi Megumi *Code Blue 3 (Fuji TV, 2017) as Shiraishi Megumi *Kizuna (絆) (NHK, 2017) *Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu (TBS, 2016) *Okitegami Kyoko no Biboroku (NTV, 2015) *S - Saigo no Keikan (TBS, 2014, ep9) *Legal High 2 (Fuji TV, 2013) *Soratobu Kouhoushitsu (TBS, 2013) *Legal High SP (Fuji TV, 2013) *Legal High (Fuji TV, 2012) *Mou Yuukai Nante Shinai (Fuji TV, 2012) *Ranma 1/2 (NTV, 2011) *Zenkai Girl (Fuji TV, 2011) *Angel Bank (TV Asahi, 2010, ep1) *Code Blue 2 (Fuji TV, 2010) as Shiraishi Megumi *Smile (TBS, 2009) as Mishima Hana *Code Blue SP (Fuji TV, 2009) *Code Blue(Fuji TV, 2008) as Shiraishi Megumi *Papa to Musume no Nanokakan (TBS, 2007) as Kawahara Koume *My Boss My Hero (NTV, 2006) as Umemura Hikari *Galcir (NTV, 2006) as Nagisa *Kanojo no Koibumi (彼女の恋文) (TV Asahi, 2006) *True Love (トゥルーラブ) (Fuji TV, 2006) *Onna no Ichidaiki: Koshiji Fubuki (Fuji TV, 2005) as Koshiji Fubuki (child) *Dragon Zakura (TBS, 2005) as Kosaka Yoshino *Sh15uya (TV Asahi, 2005) as Ema TV Show Theme Songs *''WARK'', theme song for Konchu Monogatari Mitsubachi Hatch (TBS, 2014) *''Utsushie'', insert song for Aishiteru (NTV, 2009) *''Make my day'', theme song for Hachi-One Diver (Fuji TV, 2008) Movie Theme Songs *''Heavenly Day'', theme song for Koizora / Sky Of Love (2007) Movies *Code Blue (2018) *Mix (2017) *Saigo no Keikan - Dakkan Recovery of Our future (2015) *Kuchibiru ni Uta o / Have a Song on Your Lips (2015) *Twilight Sasara Saya (2014) *The Wings of the Kirin (2012) *Hanamizuki (2010) *Ballad: Namonaki Koi no Uta (2009) *Fure Fure Girl (2008) *Koizora / Sky of Love (2007) *Koisuru Madori (2007) *Waruboro (2007) Endorsements *Tokyo Heart (2010) *Haruyama (2010) *Sony (2009 to present) *Asahi Tea Drink (2009 to present) *Pantene Shampoo (2009 to present) *Rohto Eye Drops (2009 to present) *NTT East (2006 to present) *Glico Pocky (2006) *CibaVision Dailies Aqua (2006) *Meiji Chocolate (2005) *JT Senoby (2005) Recognitions *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2017):' Best Supporting Actress for Code Blue 3 *'20th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Actress for Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu *'91st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actress for Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu *'6th Confidence Award Drama Prize:' Best Actress for Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu *'20th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec 2016):' Best Actress for Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu *'79th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress for Legal High 2 *'61st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress for Smile *'13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring 2009):' Best Supporting Actress for Smile Trivia *'Education:' HINODE Junior and Senior High School *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, reading manga and drawing External Links *Official site *Warner Music Japan *Japanese Wikipedia *IMDb *JDorama.com *English Wikipedia *Official Twitter Category:JActress Category:JSinger